IS THIS CRAY!
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: Aichi is captured from Earth and this is what has happened after he is captured from Earth by Reversed Takuto. (spoiler alert). On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Into the World of Cray

Hi all

This will be written like a play rather than a story. This is right after Aichi's fight with the Reversed Takuto. Please give your opinions and reviews

**Author: S**

Disclaimer: I do not own CFV or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: Into the World of Cray**

Reversed Takuto screams in fury as his attempt at capturing the one who had ruined his plans had failed. Takuto grabs onto the the Reversed Takuto and it seems they both will disappear. In a final attempt at succeeding Reversed Takuto shrugs of Takuto and latches onto the the astounded Aichi.

Reversed Takuto: You're coming with me no matter WHAT!

Aichi shocked tries to struggle away but fails. All his friends watch in despair as with an incredible finality he is snatched up by Reversed Takuto. Takuto tries to regain control and snatches away Reversed Takuto's hands but too late they're sucked through the portal and into another world.

Aichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Takuto: NOOOO!

Reversed Takuto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

They land hard on the ground and Aichi gets up and cluelessly blinks as he looks around. He sees familiar sights but not of that of Earth.

Aichi:Where am I?

Suddenly Aichi hears a groan, something like a near dead animal. Aichi turns around rapidly and sees Takuto crumpled on the ground and Aichi breaks out in cold sweat.

Aichi: Takuto, hang on, I just have to find out where we are.

Takuto: Remember Aichi, the day you saved Cray from void, the day you stopped void.

Aichi confused looks round and suddenly recognizes. Last time it had been a very dark place when he came here.

Aichi: We're on; CRAY!

Takuto: You are correct, now I must take my rest.

Takuto rolls his head over and closes his eyes as his groaning ceases. Aichi in a state of panic kneels next to Takuto and shakes him.

Aichi: Takuto, TAKUTO!

Takuto: Calm down, I'm not dead.

Aichi calms down and stand up when there is a blade at his throat.

It is familiar blade he realizes and he looks up. He notices a familiar gold coat and bluish, white armour.

Blaster Blade, Liberator: State your name, and your purpose in the United Sanctuary.

Aichi, glazed, stares up at the majestic gold paladin and his avatar Blaster Blade, Liberator. Suddenly Blaster Blade, Liberator seems to recognize the boy he is looking at.

Blaster Blade, Liberator: Sendou Aichi. What in the name of United Sanctuary are you doing here?

Aichi had a dreamy look on his face. He was here on Planet Cray on which he had come once before. Right now he was staring up at the card that was the most precious to him. Then sudden realization dawned on him. He was here along with Takuto but he couldn't see Reversed Takuto anywhere but Aichi knew one thing and it was that the void was here.


	2. Chapter 2: Quattre Knights

Hi again this is the second chapter. Sorry about the confusing writing style change but I'm now writing it like a normal story from third party point of view.

**Author: S**

This is my version of how Aichi disappeared. A little modified and different from the original CFV Aichi's disappearance. Please give me feedback on this new turn in the story.

**Chapter 2: The Quattre Knights**

Cray

Aichi in Cray was contemplating over how to get back to Earth and his friends. He had no idea how to get back and then Blaster Blade, Liberator revealed the ultimate truth. The person here (Aichi) is only a shade of Aichi's former human self and his body still remains on Earth. Takuto and Blaster Blade, Liberator had gone before the King of Knights, Alfred to seek refuge in the united sanctuary until they could return to Earth. He wondered what was happening on Earth in his absence. This was when Blaster Blade, Liberator came back and Takuto with him. Aichi stood at once hoping to hear good news.

"H..how did it go?" asked Aichi his eyes praying for good news.

Takuto sighed and looked at Aichi and he immediately thought the negotiations had failed but then Takuto smiled.

"Yeah it went well, though at first I thought we were in trouble," said Takuto and Blaster Blade, Liberator himself smiled a confident smile.

"Now Aichi we should discuss the protection of your body on Earth," said Blaster Blade, Liberator.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aichi confused and Blaster Blade, Liberator continued. "You body on Earth needs to be properly protected until such time you return to Earth."

"My friends, Kai and everyone will protect it," said Aichi and Blaster Blade, Liberator sighed. "No for this job we need new people unrelated to you for the point that if the void is alive then they will target your friends."

"B..but, the void, it was beaten right?" asked Aichi and Blaster Blade, Liberator had a grave look on his face.

"With a power as ancient as void, you can never be sure if it is really beat, the void was powerful enough consume Cray and even Earth, so for now we must assume the best and prepare for the worst," said Blaster Blade, Liberator.

"I agree, Aichi we shall need to protect your body and we will have to move it away from your friends," said Takuto and Aichi looked back and forth from Blaster Blade, Liberator to Takuto as he expected them to do something.

"I shall personally go prepare the protection of Aichi's body on Earth," said Blaster Blade, Liberator and Takuto said. "I shall help."

This was when Aichi noticed something unfamiliar. A dark doubt began to cloud his mind as he saw a dark figure and as the silhouette became cleared he saw dark armour much similar to Blaster Blade, Liberator's and he had seen this armour before on Earth used by an enemy turned friend, Ren. This was a unit that once misled him but then he had come to terms with it. He had when he was going to see this unit and its clan.

It was the arrival of the shadow paladins and the one the dark and malicious armour belonged to was none other than Blaster Dark...REVENGER.


	3. Chapter 3: The Assembly Of The Sanctuary

_**Hi guys,**_

_**J here. S is currently reading another manga and does not know what to do for the main story line therefore I will write this chapter and he will finish the story**_

_**Author: J**_

_**I will be writing in POV form**_

_**I will refer to Blaster blade and blaster dark as and **_

_'Character Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Assembly of the Sanctuary

Aichi POV

"Blaster Dark Revenger? What Are you doing here?" I said

"I should be asking that question, This is Cray after all?" said with a smile on his face as if he was happy to see an old friend again.

"Oh, Dark! Hey there you are!" yelled while waving to

just sighed and said, "What do you want blade? It may not look like it, but I am actually having a delightful conversation with my Vanguard."

That Surprised as he did not think still thought of Aichi as his vanguard.

"Well Dark, I was wondering if the shadow Paladins would let Aichi stay in your territory for one night so that we can then train him and help him get back to earth, is that alright with you and Phantom blaster dragon that is?" said with a curious face.

"Well that's fine with me, but I will have to ask Phantom Blaster Dragon if it is alright, but we would rather stay out of matters involving the void as it is a pain to deal with. If it comes back we will fight, but until then we would like to build up our strength," said.

That was understandable considering how much trouble that they went through.

"Ok, we will wait and we also have contacted the other united sanctuary clans to discuss what we should do to help Aichi," said .

did not disagree with this as he showed Aichi and to the shadow Paladin's Territory.

(Time Skip)

Aichi was now sitting in his room alone meditating After had told him to do so. The room was given to him by Phantom blaster who agreed to let Aichi stay here one night.

He was going to be leaving for the Golden Paladin Territory tomorrow while and Takuto set things up to get Aichi's body to be protected.

* * *

Back on Earth

Third Person POV

They all looked At Aichi's soulless body that Reversed Takuto was thought to have grabbed and dragged off with him.

They all knew that Aichi was not dead as when Misaki went to feel his pulse it was still there and he was still breathing.

Kai and the others took Aichi's body to Card Capital and they put him on one of Shin's couches.

They all looked at each other wondering if Aichi would wake up or not.

They all decided that they would go home for the night and come back to see Aichi's body tomorrow, hoping that he was awake tomorrow.

(time Skip)

It had been 3 Days since the battle with Takuto, but Aichi still had not woken up from his slumber.

It was around 1:30 pm by the time the whole gang came to card capital. Aichi's body was still upstairs with Misaki looking after it ever now and then, but mainly Shin was watching over his body especially when it needed cleaning.

Once everyone had come to card capital they went up to see Aichi's body leaving Shin to attend to the store.

Like they had left him he was still on the couch in his slumber state.

As they were sitting there with Aichi's body next to them talking about what they should do a scream came out.

"That's Shin's voice," Misaki said who would be the only one to know what Shin sounds like when he is scared.

The all ran downstairs to see four people standing there in a Uniform.

"Give us Aichi-sama's body quickly and quietly and no-one has to get hurt!" shouted the small boy with dark blue hair.

"You think we are just going to hand him over to you?" Kai yelled

"Yes you are as it is Aichi-sama's spirit who told us where his body was and that he wanted us to look after it," said the tall dark purple haired man

"What?" the whole gang said in union while surprised expressions on there faces.

* * *

Back on Cray In a Room with the united sanctuary clans

"The Quatre Knights will look over Aichi's body as he has already given them a power which they will use when he finally returns to earth" Said

"Ok, but we will also need something for Aichi's friends as they will want to help Aichi as well," Said

"Yes, He is already working on that right now. That is our Vanguard after all!" stated Alfred proudly

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The retrieval of the body

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I think S has given up on writing this story so I will try and take over from him.**_

_**Author: J**_

_**he has told me what he wanted in this story so do not worry.**_

_**I think the story will be close to what he wanted.**_

_**also sorry about last chapter. I just went over it and saw that parts of the story was missing.**_

_**I will make up for it by making this chapter with no missing parts.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The retrieval of the body

* * *

On Earth

Third Person POV

"What?" The whole gang said in union with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You heard us, Give us Aichi-sama's body so we can take it to safety." The dark blue haired boy said again.

"Neve go get Aichi-sama's body, we will hold back these idiots who think they are worthy of protecting his body," the purple haired man said.

"yeah, yeah i'm going. I would rather hold them off, but I guess getting out kings body will be a greater honour," Neve said.

Neve now went up the stairs somehow getting past the gang.

"hey wait right there!" Kai yelled as he tried to follow Neve only to be stopped by the dark blue haired boy.

while the rest of the gang where being blocked by the purple haired man and the foreign looking girl.

(time skip)

After trying to get past the three so called knights, but to no avail they ended up getting pushed into the back corner of the store Neve finally came back down with Aichi's body.

They started to walk out the door.

Misaki was the first one to get up and try to chase Aichi.

"Wait!" She yelled, but to no avail.

they four people just vanished into thin Air through blue flames.

Everyone just looked stunned as they still were comprehending what had happened.

they still did not know.

* * *

Somewhere else

The four knights put Aichi down in a throne like seat then stepped away and bowed.

Takuto's spirit came up from behind them and said, "well done, You have retrieved Aichi's body. now Aichi can focus on his training."

"Thank you Takuto, we will not disappoint him." The blue haired boy said.

"I am sure you won't, well Neve, Raul, Oliver and Ratie I will be going to over see how Aichi is going." Takuto said before vanishing into thin air.

They looked at each other then Raul said, "well I will now be going to erase everyone's memories of Aichi so we can be a bit more secure in guarding his body."

"alright, I am going to get Aichi some of his new clothes while Neve and ratie go to check on our subordinates," oliver said while walking away.

they all started to walk in different directions.

(Time skip)

* * *

The next day

Kai walked up to the door of Card Capital.

Kai POV

_'I hope I can Cardfight Aichi today' _I thought about myself

I walked into the shop after staring at the stores sign remembering all the good times I had with Aichi and the rest of the gang.

I looked around to see Aichi was no-where to be seen.

"Hey manager, has Aichi sendou not come in yet?" I asked shin

"Oh hey Kai, Who is this Aichi you speak of? I have not heard of anyone called Aichi before."Shin said while looking back at me.

WHAT!

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**sorry if this chapter was a bit short.**_

_**hope you liked it anyway.**_

_**see you next chapter.**_

_**it will be alot longer. **_


	5. Author Apology

_**Hi everyone**_

_**J here,**_

_**sorry about me not being able to update.**_

_**my laptop crashed and I needed it fixed.**_

_**I am putting all my stories on hatis for now and just going to focus on 'ONE' story at a time**_

_**It is very hard to keep updating more than 2 stories weekly.**_

_**I am just going to focus on one of my new stories.**_

_**this story will come back after a while**_

_**hope you can all wait until then**_

_**see you all again hopefully**_

_**sorry again**_


End file.
